Tarzan Yelling
This Is The Tarzan Yelling. The Tarzan yell or Tarzan's jungle call is the distinctive, ululating yell of the character Tarzan as portrayed by actor Johnny Weissmuller in the films based on the character created by Edgar Rice Burroughs starting with Tarzan the Ape Man (1932). The yell was a creation of the movies based on what Burroughs described in his books as simply "the victory cry of the bull ape." Info * First Recorded: 1932 * Artist: Johnny Weissmuller * Origin: Los Angeles, California, United States * Year Debut: March 25, 1932 * First Heard: Tarzan the Ape Man * Area used: Worldwide The sound effect was recorded by Johnny Weissmuller, who played Tarzan in the 1932 film, Tarzan the Ape Man ''(the movie when this sound effect was first used). This sound effect would be used whenever somebody swang on a rope in a Tarzan-like fashion or if the setting was in a jungle. Used In TV Shows * America's Funniest Home Videos * Angela Anaconda * Arthur * Ask the StoryBots (Heard once in "How Many Types of Animals Are There?.") * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Comfort Level.") * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "The Heart of the Jungle" and "The Secret of Snow.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Care Bears Family (Heard once in "Cheer of the Jungle.") * CatDog (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever.") * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Best Friends.") * El Chavo (Heard once in "Treehouse.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Flowers Plants and Trees.") * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Guy of Her Dreams.") * The Garfield Show (Heard once in "Iceman" "Mind Over Mouse" and "Showdown at the Stage Part 4") * George of the Jungle ("1967 2007 and 2016.") * George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) * Go, Diego, Go! * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Heard once in "The Firebird Sweet.") * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Save the Tree.") * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Underpants and "Who Stole Mr Kill.") * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * LeapFrog and Friends (Heard once in "The Hearts of the Jungle" and "The Secret of Snow.") * The Legend of Tarzan * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Heard once in "Swirly.") * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard once in "The Gym" and several times in "Jungle John.") * Martha Speaks * Martin Morning (Heard once in "Good Morning Tarzan.") * Maya the Bee (1975 TV Series) (Heard once in "Hermit Beetle's Journey.") * Mike, Lu & Og (Heard once in "Alfred Lord of the Jungle.") * Monster High (Heard once in "Monster-morphoseas.") * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Ball Pool.") * The Muppets Goes to the Movies * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Imatated by Adam and Jake in "Me Adam, You Jake) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Swarm of the Century.") * Mysticons (Heard once in "Scourge of the Seven Skies.") * Peanuts (2016 TV series) * Peppa Pig (Heard once in "Gym Class" and "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park.") * Pet Pals * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Cheer Up Candace" and "Where's Perry Part Two.") * Press your Luck * Ready Jet Go! (Heard once in " Mindy in Space.") * Ruby Gloom * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Jungle from Journey to Ernie.") (Used for Imatated by Ernie.) * The 7D (Heard once in "The Enchanted Forest Ranger.") * 64 Zoo Lane * Sonic Boom * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Paper", "Enemy in Law", "The Clam Whisperer", "Karen's Virus" and "High Sea Diving.") * Splash and Bubbles (Heard once in "Mountain of Fire.") * Stanley * Super Mario World (TV series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Heard once in "Return to New York Part two.") * Teen Titans * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Library Brouhaha.") * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Cast Away Tom.") * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Pets Not Welcome" and "Cat-a-Tonic Mouse.") * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Doggone Hill Hog and "Jungle Love.") * Toopy and Binoo (Heard often in "Jungle Toopy" and twice in "Magic Bowl.") * Total Drama (Heard once in "No Pain No Game" "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" and "Monster Cash.") * Tweenies (Heard once in "Tweenies Jungle Adventure.") Movies * Abominable (2019) * The Addams Family (2019) * Baby Einstein: The Movie (2024) (Used for Da Vinci the Monkey.) * Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) * Dumbo (1941) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Gnome Alone (2018) * Home on the Range (2004) * Hoodwinked! (2005) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Jumanji (1995) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) (Used for Leo.) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * The Muppets (2011) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Tarzan the Ape Man (1932) (Debut; First Heard in the Movie.) * Tarzan (1999) (Perfect timing.) * Tarzan and Jane (2002) * Tarzan II (2005) * Tarzan (2013) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Used for Woody.) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Used for Buzz Lightyear.) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Used for Woody.) * Waybuloo (2025) (Used for Yojojo Calls.) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Mickey's Garden (1935) * The Outfit (2012) TV Specials * Sammy Case Superstar Commercials * Tarzan II DVD Commercial (2005) * Metlife Tarzan Snoopy Commercial (1996) * unfone (2011) * Gery Pasta (2008) Videos * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven (2002) (Videos) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) * Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) * Talking Words Factory (2003) (Videos) Video Games * Ice Age 2 the Meltdown Video Game (2006) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) (Video Game) * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Video Game) * Spongebob Squarepants: Supersponge (2000) * Time Gal (1985) TV Spots * Abominable (2019) (TV Spot) * The Emporer's New Groove (2000) (TV Spot) * Home on the Range (2004) (TV Spot) * Ice Age Continental Drift (2012) (TV Spot) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spot) * The Muppets (2011) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (1999) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (2013) (TV Spot) * Tarzan II (2005) (TV Spot) Image Gallery * ''Main article: Tarzan Yelling/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:John_Weissmuller's_MGM_Tarzan_Yell.ogg File:Disney's_Tarzan_Yell_SFX_(mp3cut.net).ogg File:DK_Jungle_Climber_Donkey_Kong_Voice_Clips_(mp3cut.net).ogg File:Brian_Blessed's_Disney_Tarzan_Yell.ogg File:Harrison_Chad's_Tarzan_Yell.ogg File:Timon's_Tarzan_Yell.ogg Category:Yell Sound Effects Category:Scream Sound Effects Category:Call Sound Effects Category:Monkey Sound Effects Category:Gorilla Sound Effects Category:Ape Sound Effects Category:Baboon Sound Effects Category:Lion Sound Effects Category:Dinosaur Sound Effects Category:Duck Sound Effects Category:Frog Sound Effects Category:Roars Sound Effects Category:Tiger Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Created by Johnny Weissmuller Category:Loud Sound Effects Category:Annoying Soud Effects Category:Jungle Sound Effects Category:Animals Sound Effects Category:Angry Sound Effects Category:Johnny Weissmuller Category:Bird Sound Effects Category:Scared Sound Effects Category:Yodeling Sound Effects